


You CAN'T like PHYSICS (uh yes he can)

by DumbestofAsses



Series: Vigilantism is not a part time job [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Answering the true questions in life, F/M, LITERALLY, Richard is a good dad, mary is good mom, peter gets his adorableness from his parents, peter is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses
Summary: Mary and Richard debate AGAIN which is the best strand of science. Fortunately for them, the debate is solved by their baby.
Relationships: Mary Parker & Peter Parker, Mary Parker & Peter Parker & Richard Parker, Mary Parker/Richard Parker, Peter Parker & Richard Parker
Series: Vigilantism is not a part time job [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	You CAN'T like PHYSICS (uh yes he can)

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff okay

The Parker household is a peaceful place. The foundations being built on love and trust

Mary and Richard were the local high school sweethearts back in their day. Everyone thought they would break it off after a month. Well, it's been a decade and they've managed to prove everyone wrong. Their love only grew in a flurry of emotion, though they went to different colleges in different states they did everything they could to be together. They video call each other nearly every day it was a tough time for them then. Unable to see each other in person, and constantly busy. It was like a miracle for them when they graduated. They got to see each other every day and although they couldn't work together they were fine as long as they were together.

Eventually, they both landed a job at Oscorp but with Richard being a chemist and Mary being a biologist it only made sense they'd get a job in different sectors. They still wanted to work together so they started making their own experiments in their own time. They wanted something they both loved to mess with.

Mary remembered the day in Kindergarten when they'd met. Richard had been crying and she'd gone to ask if he was okay. He said that there was a spider and cried more. Out of the pure confidence only children can have, she'd picked up the spider and had let it outside. Richard said that he had not 'gone beserk over a _spider'_ but Mary remembered otherwise. The two had bonded over spiders. Richard complaining about every spider she shoved in his face. Mary missed those time and though Richard wouldn't admit it he missed those times too. After that discussion they had but no choice to make the experiments about spiders.

The experiments went from theoretical to 'YOOO WHHAT IF WE-' very quickly but in the end, they went without a hitch... well a completely normal for scientists amount of hitches but it went well. So well, in fact, Oscorp made themselves a part of it and made the disaster couple the leading scientist in their study.

The Parkers felt like they were walking on clouds. They got to _work,_ work together again, the last time being, they even got a promotion. What else could go right for them? 

That's what made it even better when they found out they were gonna have another light in their life. A baby. Their life had changed for the better the second they found out. 

Change. Their life had changed a lot from the day they met. But one thing had never changed for the happy couple.

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to say this! Chemistry is _clearly_ the best strand of science!" Richard whined to his love on his side of their bed.

The one thing that hadn't changed was this debate. Starting from 'which unit in science is the best' and evolving over time but the thing that didn't evolve was the strands they chose. Richard always said chemistry and Mary always said Biology. Even after all the years, they could never settle the debate. After all, everyone disagrees with somethings.

"You only say that because you like setting things on _fire,_ " Mary rebutted remembering the time he accidently set her research paper on fire.

"Is this about the paper? That was 3 years ago! I said I was sorry!" Richard responded fake agast.

Mary laughed at him for a few minutes as Richard pouted in silence.

"I've been _betrayed!_ Whatever shall I do! Oh, my fair maiden will you help me so?" Richard said dramatically leaning over and purposely falling onto Mary.

"Why it seems my just Knight we shall have to settle this... OVER WAR!" Mary responded in a Medival accent, lightly punching Richard in the arm as a sign of affection.

"GAH! I'm under siege!" Richard giggled and a tiny baby voice giggled too.

Mary and Richard looked to see their adorable four-year-old son peering through the door shyly.

Mary immediately gets out of bed and scoops up their child into her arms.

"Is everything alright Lovebug?" Mary asks soothingly, gently rocking him sideways.

"I can't sleeps," Peter says quietly into his Mother's shoulder.

"Aw, Mijo come here," she says plopping him onto her bed, in between herself and her husband.

"Do you want me to tell you something guaranteed to make you sleepy?" Richard asks his son while pulling him into a side hug.

"Mhm," Peter mumbles holding onto his dad.

"Physics!" Richard says and Mary puts a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, "don't you fu-ricking laugh"

"Waz Phyysic?" Peter asks staring at his parents wide-eyed.

Richard looks around the room quickly and says "It's a secret"

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Peter begs jumping up and down.

"Okay but you have to go sleep after alright?" Richard says

Peter nods his head enthusiastically, sitting down.

Mary engulfs Peter in an embrace and starts running her hand through his hair- yet another ploy to get the youngest Parker to sleep.

"Well you see kiddo the thing is there are these things called atoms but you can't see them," Richard says 

"WAAAAHHHHH??? Bu' then where are they?" Peter says with stars in his eyes

"That's their secret Cuddlebug, they're everywhere," Richard explains using his hands to convey the 'everywhere' part.

"Even there?" He says pointing to the air

"Yes even there. Even in me," Richard says pointing to himself

"Even-even in _me?"_ Peter asks as if his whole world just expanded

"Yes, even you," Richard chuckles

"Even here?" he asks pointing at his chest

"Even here, and here and here!" Richard says tickling his son

"N-noo-o Daddy st-toph." Peter said squirming under his father's hand.

Mary pulls Peter closer to herself.

"Were supposed to be putting Peter to sleep! Not waking him up more!" Mary says lightly smacking the underside of Richard's head.

Richard laughs and Peter giggles because his father is.

After laughing for a bit Peter asks "Why can't I see them?" 

"Because they're Tiny. So tiny you can't see them with your eyes," Richard says as if he's explaining the rules of the world-which he technically is.

Peter's eyes widen and he gasps.

"And they-they in'ide me?" he asks staring and his palms in wonder

"Not exactly butterfly, they makeup you," Mary says running her hand through his hair

"Waz that mean?" Peter asks in bug-eyed wonder. 

"It means you're made of Atoms," Richard says in an unwaveringly calm voice

"No! 'm made of Peter!!!!" Peter protested as if his protests would change the fact.

Mary and Richard laugh at how adorable their son is being

"Well, your Peter is made of atoms!"Richard explains to his son to no avail.

"No-" Peter interrupts himself with a yawn, "Pe-peter is ma'e o' Peter" 

"But Peter then what is you're Peter made out of?" Mary asks him softly

"Pe'er," Peter whispers as his eyelids grow heavier by the second.

"Is it sleepy time now?" Richard asks Peter softly as to not startle him back awake.

Peter just mutely nods his head and yawns, sinking his head onto the pillow he was previously sitting on.

Richard and Mary share a smile watching their child fall asleep.

"Daddy?" Peter asks softly, on the verge of sleep.

"Yes, Peter?" Richard asks

"Can 'ou tell me 'bout the atoms to'mo'woe?" he asks reaching hold his father's hand.

"Of course," Richard smiles and presses a kiss into his forehead.

After making sure Peter is finally asleep Richard whispers to Mary, "I think Physics might be my favourite now."

"Even after all the times, you said you hated Physics and that it's 'the worst strand'," Mary whisper giggles before turning serious, "Yeah me too."

"Night," Richards whispers and Mary whispers "goodnight" back

Change is inevitable. And for the Parker's another thing has changed for the better for them.

**Author's Note:**

> writing that gave me a cavity- its so fluffy


End file.
